kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Deku
is a Japanese tokusatsu/anime drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series. It's the first series to be aired in the Reiwa era. The series started on September 8, 2019, joining Jikken Sentai Scienceranger in the Super Hero Time line-up after the finale of Kamen Rider PK. After Scienceranger's conclusion, the series was joined by Kinkyu Sentai Rescueranger in the Super Hero Time line-up. After the finale of Kamen Rider Deku, Kamen Rider Gaoken joined Rescueranger in the Super Hero Time block. This rider series is based the popular manga and anime series My Hero Academia, having the motif of Super Heroes and Villains. The tagline of the show is "New Riders, New Heroes" (新しいライダー、新しいヒーロ Atarashī raidā, atarashī hīrō). Plot TBA Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Movie/Special-Exclusive Allies Class 1-A * Minoru Mineta * Yuga Aoyama * Denki Kaminari * Toru Hagakure * Koji Koda * Rikido Sato * Mashirao Ojiro * Mezo Shoji * Hanta Sero * Koji Koda * Mina Ashido Class 1-B * Ibara Shiozaki * Itsuka Kendo * Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu * Neito Monoma Pro Heroes *Toshinori Yagi/All Might *Shota Aizawa/Eraser Head *Hizashi Yamada/Present Mic *Nemuri Kayama/Midnight *No. 13 *Chiyo Shuzenji/Recovery Girl *Tsunagu Hakamata/Best Jeanist *Yu Takeyama/Mt. Lady Other *Sirius *Kota Izumi PK * Peintre Dieudrino * Alfred Robotete * Ikko Sakka * Art-nimatronics * * * *Kinkyu Sentai Rescueranger Villains League of Villains * Tomura Shigaraki * Kurogiri * All for One Vanguard Action Squad * Himiko Toga * Dabi * Muscular * Magne * Spinner * Mr. Compress * Mustard * Moonfish * Twice Solo Villains * Stain * Innsmouth Artificial Humans/Nomu *USJ Nomu *Nosu Nomu *Nomu Gang **Spider Nomu **Shark Nomu **Cobra Nomu **Death Nomu **Cat Nomu **Grasshopper Nomu **Robo-Nomu **Bandicoot Nomu **Hawk Nomu **Bat Nomu **Wolf Nomu **Dragon Nomu **Pig Nomu **Snake Nomu **Armored Knight Nomu **Dog Nomu **Crocodile Nomu **Lizard Nomu **Turtle Nomu **Orca Nomu **Stag Nomu **Phoenix Nomu Other *The ColorVoleur *Washio Brothers (Clones) * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Fox Imagin * Deku Imagin Episodes # A Hero's Path (ヒーローの道 Hīrō No Michi) # Explosive Showdown (爆薬ショウダウン Bakuyaku Shōdaun) # A World With Gravity (グラヴィティのある世 Guravuiti No Aru Sekai ) # Here Comes The Engine Rider (ここに来るのはエンジンライダー Koko Ni Kuru No Wa Enjin Raidā) # Burning And Freezing (燃焼と凍結 Nenshō To Tōketsu) #The Power Of Todoroki (轟のパワー Todoroki No Pawā) #Mystery Of The Nomu (のうむの謎 Noumu No Nazo) #Eijiro Transforms!? #A Deadly Challange #Those Guys.... Are Villains? #The Eternal Climax #That Man, All Might #Deku: Reborn #Ochaco's Dream #The Sports Festival #Nomu Invasion... Again? (のうむの侵略、また？ Noumu No Shinryaku, Mata? #The Seventh Rider, Ribbit! (第七のライダー、ケロケロ! Dainana No Raidā, Kerokero!) Movies # Kamen Rider Next Generations - Deku & PK with Heisei Riders (仮面ライダー ネクストジェネレーションズ - デク & PK with 平成ライダー Kamen Raidā Nekusuto Jenerēshonzu - Deku & Pikei wizu Heisei Raidā) # Kamen Rider Deku: The Movie (劇場版 仮面ライダーデク Gekijō-ban Kamen Raidā Deku) # Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Gaoken & Deku: Ultra Movie War Specials # Kamen Rider Deku: Transformation Lessons (仮面ライダーデク変身講座 Kamen Raidā Deku Henshin Kōza) # Kamen Rider Deku: Quirk Lessons: The Key To Be A Rider (仮面ライダーデク個性講座: ライダーになるための鍵 Kamen Raidā Deku Kosei Kōza: Raidā Ni Naru Tame No Kagi) # Kinkyu Sentai Rescueranger Vs. Kamen Rider Deku Explosive Spring Vacation Special Other Media Cast * Izuku Midoriya (緑谷 出久 Midoriya Izuku): Shin Tamura (Live Action), Daiki Yamashita (Voice) * Katsuki Bakugo (爆豪 勝己 Bakugō Katsuki): (Live Action), Nobuhiko Okamoto (Voice) * Ochaco Uraraka (麗日 お茶子 Uraraka Ochako): Yume Takeuchi (Live Action), Ayane Sakura (Voice) * Tenya Iida (飯田 天哉 Īda Ten'ya): Hiroki Ino (Live Action), Kaito Ishikawa (Voice) * Shoto Todoroki (轟 焦凍 Todoroki Shōto): Ryo Kitamura (Live Action), Yuki Kaji (Voice) * Tsuyu Asui (蛙吹 梅雨 Asui Tsuyu): Mao Noguchi (Live Action), (Voice) * Eijiro Kirishima (切島 鋭児郎 Kirishima Eijirō): Naoki Tanaka (Live Action), Toshiki Masuda (Voice) Suit Actors * Kamen Rider Deku: (高岩 成二 Takaiwa Seiji) * Kamen Rider Kacchan: (永徳) * Kamen Rider Ingenium: (渡辺 淳 Watanabe Jun) * Kamen Rider Uravity, Kamen Rider Creati: (藤田 慧 Fujita Satoshi) * Kamen Rider Shoto: (縄田 雄哉 Nawata Yūya) * Kamen Rider Froppy, Kamen Rider Kyoka, Kamen Rider Toga: (内川 仁朗 Uchikawa Jirō) * Kamen Rider Riot, Kamen Rider Stain: (岡田 和也 Okada Kazuya) * Kamen Rider Tokoyami, Kamen Rider (True) Darkness: (寺本 翔悟 Teramoto Shōgo) Notes * This is the first series to have a full televised run during the Reiwa era, after the abdication of Emperor Akihito. * Alongside this, this series is the first: ** to have more than one female rider in the series, with five female riders in the series (Kamen Rider Uravity, Kamen Rider Froppy, Kamen Rider Creati, Kamen Rider Kyoka and Kamen Rider Toga). ** to have the as the main finisher for the primary rider (Deku), rather than the . ** the first time that teams up with his rival company's anime division Toho Animation. Category:Series